Heartbeat
by Bridget L. S
Summary: A near death experience brings the two hot lovers,Toshi and Ulqui together?  Will ulquiorra ever open up entirely to Toshiro, or will their love stay bittersweet?


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

**Yes, my real name is Stacey, but please call me Bridget.**

**I love toshiro and Ulquiorra so obviously, why wouldn't I make a fanfiction of them 3**

**There may be some OOC but I kind of forgot how they act in the real anime.. IM SO SORRY!**

**Ok I still ramble too much.. .Go.**

**- - - Toshi's mindset vvvv - - - - - -**

I was walking down the street when the street lights flickered on and off making the neighborhood seem really creepy. But I was almost at the café where I was going to me my boyfriend. It was going to be our first night out; I was so excited to see Ulquiorra again after we'd been apart for nearly 2 weeks. I strode while fidgeting in my Navy blue hoodie and black pants, imagining all the fun we'd have together.

Ulquiorra was pretty quiet, but when he did open his mouth to speak it was a confident voice that filled my mind with sweet words of love. He never cussed at me, and when we were in fights his puppy dog eyes had me apologizing in seconds…That cute gleam in those eyes that said "I'm sorry .." were enough to make me throw myself at a train for him. "Ah.." I said under my breath. I glanced up when I saw someone's feet, hoping it was Ulquiorra a bright grin shone on my face and I blushed slightly, eyes gleaming with affection, only to be replaced by fear at the horrid image before me.

A man with pasty-white makeup all over his body had blue eye shadow smeared on both lids, and hot pink lipstick that was smashed all over his face. The man had a big rainbow colored afro, and a psychotic grin, there were no pupils, or irises, and the sclera was red. He held a long blade that looked as though it was rusted over, on closer inspection I could tell that it was blood-My old dried up blood. He was in a bath towel, a great big tattoo was on his forehead and chest that said 'Playground Rules' and on the stomach there was more words that said 'Rule 1.] If you see me, run. Rule 2.] I'll hunt you down. Rule 3.] I'll skin you alive. Rule 4.]I'll lock you away in my basement. Rule 5.]Try not to die. ' He twisted his head my direction in less than a second, the grin widening all the way up to the slits in his head. _H-he has no ears.._ I thought..

The man was so terrifying, it was like one of those things that will shock you to the point you can't even muster a scream. He crouched down, twisted his arm entirely around while still clinging to the blade and started crawling at me! _HE'S SO FAST! _In nearly a moment he was already slashing away at my ankles while I desperately tried to tear down the street in the other direction. He crawled like a zombie but on one hand and two legs, slashing the knife so fast it was just a blur in the air as his canines moved up and down in the moonlight from his wicked laughs. If I tripped for even a moment I would be done for—and that's exactly what happened.

A root from an overgrown tree was CONVENIENTLY placed right below me; the tip of my high-top shoes smashed into it, the cartilage connecting my ankle to my leg got torn apart as I fell in mid-air. Blood splattered across the pavement and I screamed out as loud as I could. The deserted street only offered one lamp for light now and it finally burnt out. I lost too much blood…My eyelids grew heavy and I could feel myself getting ready to faint. "Ulquiorra…I'm sorry..." Were the last words that came from my mouth before I became unconscious—at that moment I saw someone running towards me, silently, it was Ulquiorra?

LOVE CHU~!(ulqui)

(earlier)

I stood outside of Toshiro's favorite night café. I knew he loved things that were sweet. Toshi had always been like a puppy in my mind, very obedient to his master. Where ever I went Toshi would follow at my side, blushing and glancing up at me wearily with those gooey aquamarine orbs. His eyes always followed me, and they mesmerized me..._Too bad I never show any emotion on my face…_Toshi still couldn't read my emotions very well, unlike my best friends Shinji and Grimmjow. Toshi is very cuddly when it comes to night time, rather than an icky-sticky night full of moans and groans we both prefer to just snuggle up close together and idly chat( Of course Toshi is the one who talks the most. TT ^ TT) whenever were walking together he thinks that I don't see him glancing up at me, it's ADORABLE! I wish I could pat his fluffy yet spikey ash colored hair and smile sweetly at him…Ahh… Now I feel bad for being unable to show him the real me.

Toshi ( his nickname) was supposed to be here nearly 30 minutes ago. I wonder what happened… My emotions finally got the best of me and I stood up to go after him. "OH NO.." I breathed. The latest serial killer was chasing my puppy down the street—Toshi was never really good at athletics so he wasn't able to run fast enough. I took off in a dead sprint down the street after him! He can't die, he can't die "YOU CAN'T DIEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed—emotion actually showed on my face..? My eyes squeezed shut, my brows etched into a deep scowl and when I opened them I nearly felt tears forming…but how did I get my emotion to show? Without Toshi, I'd be dead already.

_**Flashback**_

I wandered the street in search of guidance, no one loved me. I had been locked up in a mental institution all my life, having to undergo gruesome experiments that left my body littered with burn marks and scars. I shuddered at the thought of it. In broad daylight a gleam from the alley caught my eye; I turned and saw the pasty-white clown killer lunge for me from the depths of the dark alley. I tore my hands from my pockets and before I could react he was in mid-air screeching like a banshee he brought the butcher knife down at me! I shut my eyes and waited for the worse only to feel a warm splash of liquid all over my body. A short boy with ash-white spiked hair and glowing aqua eyes had jumped in front of me. His arms were out and he faced me, blood rolling from his supple-looking lips.

I gasped when I looked downwards. He was panting heavily; short, hot gasps came from his mouth as he had trouble breathing. The blade was still in him, a bright red open gash on his right pectoral. It sliced straight throw his lung-! The clown ripped the blade out of the boy nearly slicing him in half. The boy whispered at me, "Run!"

I was stock still, frozen in place. Finally in an instant I heaved the injured boy into my arms and tore down the streets, he was very light and delicate, his head lolled up and down as I princess-style carried him. "Don't you dare die on me now…" I kept chanting at him. That was the first time anyone has ever done something for me without an ulterior motive.

I arrived at the hospital and the boy was saved, and after that the clown continued killing people, he blended in the darkness so well it was almost impossible to know where he went.

_**Flashback end**_

I frantically ran over to Toshi and the psycho. My thoughts were moving a mile a minute. I grabbed the clown by the afro as he slit my legs and torso; I picked him up and smashed his head into the stone wall beside me. Blood squirted out from around his facial area. My rage overtook my sanity, I smashed his face in countless times as the rage showed on my face—I was a complete monster. At least Toshi didn't have to see this, I would hate for him to realize the true monster within me. I finally exerted my last bit of rage, I was still fuming mad and my temples throbbed. I lifted up the sagging body to see what damage I had done. The face was unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, the so called 'eyes' of the clown were gone, his skin tissue had been ripped off and was sticking to the stone wall. I tossed the body to the floor and hurled up my dinner.

My hands were shaking; my irises were small from the shock and if I could've I would've started sobbing. I clutched and tore at my hair. I screamed in a raspy voice. _**I'm a monster. I'M A MONSTER... I'M A MONSTERR!**_ My mind was overwhelmed, the muscles in my face ached from showing emotion and yet I continued yelling until I passed out.

LOVE CHU~!(Toshi)

My hospital room had a window cracked open so moist dawn air clung to my body and made my hospital gown damp. My leg hurt the second I tried to move and the impact from my head hitting the ground made it ache. "Where am i?" I voiced out slowly. I lifted my head off the pillow and glanced to my side to find Ulquiorra resting. His face was nuzzled into his arms and he was softly shaking. It was the first sign of emotion I had seen on him… Ulqui-chan never had any friends, or a family. He never told me about his past. And even I, someone oblivious to his emotions, could see the pain and fear that made his eyes glisten and his mouth slightly purse.

"I call myself your lover… But I don't even know when you're sad or happy." I looked up at the roof and softly laughed. "I'm so pathetic…" then I fell back asleep.

The next time I woke up Ulqui-chan was staring at me, his chin was held by the palm of his hands. He looked very lonely and out of it, not even realizing I was awake. I spoke softly to him after realizing he had been remembering the past again. "Ulquiorra…Hey, honey bear… You okay?" Still no response. I sat there wondering what had made him so out of it. I slowly lifted my hand and feathered it over his cheek. He slightly moved his eyes towards me. Then continued to just stare. And stare. Until I said once again even more affectionately, "Ulquiorra…?" That's when it happened. He finally opened up to me.

Ulqui-chan's face still held no sign of emotion but clear bubbly tears started rolling down his face. His voice trembled when he said "I think we should break up."

"Why?" I shouted, scaring my lover. I'd only ever been kind to him so he got startled. "Why do we have to not be together anymore?" Ulquiorra's eyes became half-lidded and he held his mouth slightly open while the tears just kept falling. "Because," he said, "I'm a MONSTER! YOU COULDN'T EVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE ME!" He began shouting at me and stood up with his trembling fists clenched at his sides, shaking more violently than ever.

In truth, I knew why Ulqui-chan thought he was evil. Before I fully passed out, through the tunnel-view blur and the muffled voice I heard of him yelling, I saw him kill the clown-killer. The killer deserved it, but the mental scar it put on my honey bear was too much for him to handle.

I struggled into a sitting position on the bed and grabbed his hand; I tried my best to soften my scowl and kissed the back of it saying, "I love you. And I saw it all, BUT DID THAT STOP ME FROM LOVING YOU? Ulqui-chan you're the one who saved me. Even back then-!" Ulquiorra clenched his teeth and was barely managing to stand… I yanked him on top of me and hugged him, gently stroking his black hair until his violent tremors sub-sided into soft trembles. He'd never shown emotion before so the toll it took on his body was incredible… "You know, Ulqui-chan…" He loved that name because it made him think that we were a happy family, "Back then I didn't throw myself at the blade to save you." Ulquiorra remained staring downwards but managed a low "Eh?"

"I was going to commit suicide." I bluntly stated, lifting Ulquiorra onto my lap, still twining my fingers through his soft hair. "W-why..?" Ulquiorra stared at me, his trembling had sub-sided but there were stains on his pearly grey-white skin where the tears had rolled down. "I had nowhere to go, my parents were dead, and my sister Momo had to go to a mental hospital because she was betrayed and went insane." I tried to stop myself from tearing up, "When I heard of a serial killer on the loose I thought 'ah, the perfect way for a horrid person like me to die..' then the next second after that thought, I saw you nearly get killed instead." Ulquiorra lifted his hand and feathered it across my cheek in a gentle and loving way.

"Toshi…I'm so glad… That you didn't die. That day, I was going to commit suicide as well.." I gasped and looked up at the soft-hearted Ulquiorra with shock. "But then, you saved me. And that was the first time I've ever had anyone do something nice for me. When I saw you were nearly torn to bits I wanted to cry." Ulquiorra had a straight face again but a newfound 6th sense in my mind told me what his emotion was._ Bittersweet._ "Toshi, please, don't die on me?" Ulqui-chan softly whispered something that was more of a question than a statement. I gripped his chin lightly and tilted his head.

LOVE CHU~!(ulqui)

Toshi's hot tongue took it's time to explore every depth of my mouth, _such a hot deep kiss.. _I'm so glad Toshi didn't die… Toshi pulled away and began panting. We'd never French kissed before so I guess the sensation was too much for my cute little puppy to handle. His face was a bright flush of strawberry color. I put my hand on his cheek and whispered into his ear "Mine." Whenever we kissed( which was rarely) I'd always feel the need to claim him. Toshi chuckled a bit and bit my bottom lip as he moaned softly. "You're so sensitive, Toshiro." His eyes squeezed shut and he quietly let out an "Ah.." For some reason whenever I said his full name he would get all lusty for me. I actually found it very cute.

I pulled him in closer and he simultaneously gripped my hair tightly. I pushed my tongue deep into his mouth, he let out soft groans as I continued to pull him in deeper and deeper until I finally gripped the back of his neck and pulled him in so deep he could hardly breathe. He pulled away from me, averting his eyes from mine while panting heavily. Toshi stammered, "W-were in the hospital ya know.." I laughed and traced my finger down from his chest to his abdomen then lifted his shirt up and swiped my hand all over him. He let out a long moan while arching his back off the bed. I smirked and said "Are you sure you want to stop?" It was the first time I'd come on so strong to him, even I was surprised at how much I wanted to make him call out my name.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Toshi, instead of defying me, gave in and in a wanton voice said, "No…Don't stop..Ah!" He gripped the bed sheet and moaned. I pouted, "It's not enough, just this." I stated. Toshi cracked open one eye "w-what? Ahn.." letting out another sweet groan with his silky voice. I traced my hand back down his warm chest and stomach, and started unbuckling his belt with just to fingers. I pecked his cheek and said "Can i…Do more?" Toshi was completely red now, even up to his ears. He scowled at me and smacked me on top of my head and whisper-yelled, "ULQUI-CHAN YOU DUMMY! WERE IN A HOSPITAL! A H-o-s-p-i-t-a-l!" I kissed his neck lightly "But you know you want it." I licked the nape of his neck and he shivered.

LOVE CHU~!(Toshi edition)

I'd never let Ulquiorra go all the way. Sure, I was gay, but I was afraid of getting addicted to the feeling of ecstasy. At my favorite gay bar everyone told me 'It hurts at first if you go without preparation! But then after a few times you want more and more until u can c ✿m just from that!' _How terrifying.._ I yanked Ulquiorra's head off of me; he stared at me, unamused with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Fwut?"(what?) He said with his tongue still lazily hanging out. "We really shouldn't be doing this here!" My eyes were already watering from the embarrassment but when I imagined the humiliation if we got caught—ARGH!NO! Ulquiorra's eyes were really intoxicating. They looked like they came from a sci-fi flick and the emerald green orbs devoured my entire body. He lifted up a hand and began squeezing in and out of a fist shape, but not completely a fist—typically, he was groping the air. "But~" Ulqui-chan began whining. He had a barely noticeable flush of color on his face and was slightly panting. I flicked my eyes at his crotch and blushed even more when I saw that he had a hard-on!

"No Ulqui-chan!" I tried suppressing my perverted thoughts about it and looked away. But when I looked away I wasn't able to notice him move his hand back down to my pants area. Rather than unbuckling my belt (He had on pants underneath the hospital gown) He grabbed my crotch and began groping me! "WAH-!Mn.." I held the back of my hand to my mouth. My insides turned to slush and I was becoming high from Ulquiorra's every touch.

Wherever he touched me my skin burned, I couldn't suppress my voice any longer when I saw his eyes molesting me. He licked his parched yet succulent lips and I could tell with every movement and noise I made Ulquiorra just got hornier and hornier. "Ulqui..ora-!" _Wow..He wasn't even past my pants and I was already feeling intoxicated.._

That's when I went pale, lost the color in my face, and was no longer horny the second I looked up to see Shinji and Shirosaki together snickering at us like 2nd graders. Ulquiorra was quite pissed at the development and when he turned to see what made me lose all desire of sex, he lost it too.

Ulquiorra hopped off the bed, grabbed the two by their scruffs, and flung them out of our 10th story window until we heard them hit the ground. The two are tough enough where they can survive that without any scrapes or bruises, and besides I could hear the two making out below.

TO BE CONTINUED :D


End file.
